


Омега безупречен всегда

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Misogyny
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Cтеб на глянцевые издания; основано на советах, данных реальным женщинам различными гинекологами.





	Омега безупречен всегда

Омега должен быть безупречен всегда. Так учили нас о-папы и о-дедушки, и редакция «Оверхерст» полностью с этим согласна. Но поддерживать такой образ весьма и весьма сложно. Что же делать, чтобы никогда не уронить лицо перед своим альфой даже в тяжелейший период – послеродовый?

Итак, вы родили сына, дали новую жизнь, сделали настоящий подарок своему альфе, однако сами больше не подарок. Я, ваш неизменный советчик на пути красоты и безупречности омег, Дилан Лавли, дам шортлист рекомендаций, какие неприятности стоит скрыть от альфы, дабы не утратить в его глазах очарования даже после рождения ребенка.

 **Первое.** Очень часто после родов омег настигают запоры. Это обусловлено тем, что у вас слишком растянута матка, а еще организм, руководствуясь древними инстинктами, делает все, чтобы вы вновь не забеременели. И не стоит утверждать, будто нельзя забеременеть еще около полугода после родов или наступление беременности возможно теперь только в следующий эструс. Глупости. Дети от Богов! Но запоры — это весьма неэстетичный факт вашей интимной биографии, и вам следует его скрывать. Для своего альфы вы должны быть идеальны.

 **Второе.** Случается, что некоторые омеги сталкиваются с выпадением волос. Во время беременности это происходило из-за того, что вынашивание ребеночка буквально высасывало из организма все соки. Теперь же здоровье вашего тела уходит на выработку молока. Омеги не совсем предрасположены к родам, отсюда и проблемы. Однако ранняя алопеция на сто процентов отвернет от вас вашего альфу, так как никто не хочет жить с лысым омегой. Стоит заранее задуматься об этом, и еще во время вынашивания малыша купить себе шиньон или накладные трессы. Можете понемногу носить их сразу же после приобретения, чтобы альфа привык к вашему новому образу и не заметил перемен впоследствии, когда вы начнете носить шиньон постоянно. 

**Третье.** Лактация. Это только в порно-романчиках альфы сплошь и рядом ощущают возбуждение от неожиданно «пришедшего» молока и не вовремя случившегося кормления. На деле же любой нормальный альфа испытывает к этим выделениям почти такое же отвращение, как и к кормящему омеге. И это естественно – срабатывает механизм защиты от педофилии. Но так как альфы (особенно повязанные с истинными омегами) очень учтивы, они никогда не признаются, что вы в таком виде более чем им неприятны. Поэтому старайтесь отслеживать периоды лактации, кормите ребенка подальше от глаз мужа или же накрывайтесь пледом.

 **Четвертое.** Грудь. Как бы омеги ни надеялись, что изменения в их теле приемлемы и даже нравятся их альфе, это не так. Альфам импонирует маскулинность, а не неприятные метаморфозы беременного омеги, точнее — появление небольшой груди. Как таковая ваша грудь смотрится противоестественно, и надлежит максимально скрывать ее с помощью специального белья.

 **Пятое.** Сухость и боли в проходе и влагалище. Конечно, альфы прекрасно осведомлены о том, как устроен омежий организм. И, безусловно, догадываются, что задний проход остается несколько сухим, когда нет эструса или возбуждения. Однако после беременности гормональный фон меняется, нужные гормоны выделяются в меньшем количестве, и не всегда даже при возбуждении может появиться смазка. Но не стоит смущать альфу этим фактом, повышенная сухость наведет вашего супруга на мысль, что он вам больше не интересен, и, как следствие, он начнет искать партнера на стороне.

 **Шестое.** Боли в спине. Разумеется, беременность — это огромная нагрузка, а после родов вам к тому же придется носить ребенка на руках. Но если вы будете постоянно ныть, альфа решит, что вы очень страдаете, и не станет настаивать на близости. Так вы лишитесь любви и уважения супруга.

 **Седьмое.** Полнота. Увы, полнота сойдет не сразу, и обусловлено это тем, что в период беременности вы злоупотребляли едой и отказывались от спорта. Самое время вернуться к правильному образу жизни, и ребенок этому не помеха.

 **Восьмое.** Перепады настроения. Многие психиатры утверждают, что это нормально и является результатом перестройки гормональной системы. Того состояния, какое было у вас до беременности, не вернуть, однако и новое вполне достойно. Все эмоциональные перепады, впрочем, следует скрывать от супруга. Ему не стоит знать, какой вы временно стали истеричкой.  
**  
Девятое.** Потливость. Во время беременности организм омеги накапливает определенное количество воды. Это нормально, однако после родов возникает повышенная потливость, вызванная выходом жидкости. Это естественно, а вот мокрый, как мышь, омега – нет. Вам следует по возможности просыпаться ночью (все равно будете вставать к малышу) и дополнительно принимать душ. Поверьте, ваш альфа не хочет прикасаться к покрытому пленкой омеге.

 **Десятое.** Сдуется красивая попа. Увы, сколько бы времени вы ни проводили в фитнесе до беременности, вы утратите свою роскошную попу, а значит, и привлекательность для альфы. Происходит это так: меняется осанка, таз сдвигается назад, и весь организм расслабляется. Не допускайте этого! Бегом на фитнес!

Следуйте моим важным советам, мои дорогие, и тогда вас ждет счастливая жизнь с вашим альфой.


End file.
